earth44fandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne
History Early Life Bruce Wayne, was the son of Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, as the sole heir to the Wayne Fortune. Being born into wealth, Bruce had a splendid childhood where his natural intellect and athleticism were praised by his parents. Despite his natural gifts his mother made sure he had other skills and had learned proper etiquette to better the world. His parents wanted nothing more than a happy boy, with a kind heart and generous spirit. Bruce developed a very close relationship with the butler of Wayne Estate, Alfred Pennyworth, as well as the best friend to Thomas Wayne, and the family doctor, Leslie Thompkins. When Bruce entered kindergarten he befriended, Tommy Elliot, and the two remained best friend for nearly a decade. Through Tommy, Bruce met Julie Madison, a funny, smart, and artistic girl. Bruce quickly began to have feelings for Julie that would last him years to come. Most girls often became smitten for Bruce throughout his educational career, but he had his heart set on Julie and only Julie. Bruce attended school with his cousins Kate and Bette. They were never close nor did they interact much outside of the annual holiday family gatherings. In fact, most people at Brentwood Academy didn't even know that the three were related. The Wayne's attended a banquet in honor of WayneCorp developing a new railway system that traveled through the skyline of Gotham City. Making it more efficient to travel through the city while cutting down on the pollution caused by gasoline, and making it ultimately safer for Gothamites. Thomas and Martha made the decision to keep Bruce at home under the care of Alfred. While Thomas began presenting the new rail system with his wife by his side a suspension cable snapped causing their platform to fall sideways. Thomas and Martha were saved by WayneCorp's newest engineer, Lucius Fox. However five casualties still came from the accident. To cope with the trauma of the accident Thomas and Martha began spending ample amounts of time with Bruce. Martha noticing Bruce's infatuation with film, began to plan weekly trips to the movies as a family. They went to the best movie theater in Gotham City, the Monarch Theater. After a tough day at school, Thomas and Martha surprised Bruce with a second movie night. They went to see his favorite black-and-white film that happened to be replaying in theaters at the time, The Mark of Zorro. Still under heavy scrutiny with the media after the railway incident, Thomas, Martha, and eight-year old Bruce cut through an alleyway in Park Row to avoid them after the movie. While laughing and reminiscing about the movie a man appeared from the shadows. The Wayne's were held at gunpoint by petty criminal, Joseph Chilton (aka; Joe Chill). He demanded that Thomas surrender his wallet and Martha her pearls. Bruce was stunned with tears stinging his eyes. Thomas stepped in front of the family scrambling for his wallet. He handed over his wallet and asked the man to leave, as he had more than enough already. Joe pushed Thomas to the ground and lunged at Martha. The clasp of his gun tangled in Martha's necklace as he tried to rip it off himself. Thomas attempted to tackle Joe, in a moment of fear Joe fired his gun while pulling away from Martha. Her pearls scattered as her lifeless body dropped to the floor. Joe pushed Thomas off of him and fired his gun again. Thomas's body dropped draping itself over Martha's corpse. Joe horrified as to what he had done, fled the scene before he could be apprehended by the GCPD. Bruce newly-orphaned sat in horror with his parents blood scattered across his body and face, with pearls rolling passed him. After the heinous act, Bruce suffered from tremendous trauma. Alfred stepped in as the new guardian, often receiving help from Leslie, and Lucius worked his way up in the company to have everything prepared for when Bruce takes his rightful place as CEO. At school, Bruce isolated himself only talking to Tommy and Julie. Bruce requested Alfred teach him self-defense, and Leslie teach him forensics and medicine. Bruce found little to no comfort when his parents killer was apprehended by Detective Jim Gordon, and decided upon himself that more needed to be done. He continued to train under Alfred and Leslie. At the age of fifteen Bruce graduated early from Brentwood Academy. At eighteen Bruce decided to leave Julie and venture out into the world. What Julie didn't know is that Bruce left to further his training. The Training Bruce traveled the world for two years searching for the perfect master. He found many masters who helped him with his mental and physical strengths. Bruce finally felt ready, so he returned home to protect Gotham City. Zero Year Upon his return he requested that Alfred hide him from the media and make sure no one knew of his arrival except for he, Lucius Fox, and Leslie Thompkins. He had a plan to protect Gotham, but he knew he would need some assistance. Upon his return he met Andrea Beaumont at the cemetery where they were both visiting deceased loved ones. Andrea, her mother, Victoria, and Bruce, both of his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce didn't expect to fall in love so fast nor so hard with Andrea, nor did she expect the same thing. A romance blossomed unlike any other and before they knew it, Bruce and Andrea were engaged. It didn't last long after Bruce learned that Andrea's father had ties to the Maroni Crime Family. He investigated in a homemade costume to hide his identity. He learned that Carl Beaumont was using Gotham's trains to help Sal Maroni smuggle militarized weapons. Bruce then decided to take matters into his own hands. He asked Lucius to construct him a suit. One that would strike fear in the heart of his enemies, as Joe Chill once did him. Thus the proto-suit was born. A grey padded-sweater, purple athletic gloves, a mask, and combat boots. Bruce interrupted the shipment and took down most of Sal's men, when one of them shot Carl Beaumont. Bruce took out the final man and called 911. Carl was rushed to the hospital where he passed away during the operation. Andrea, no longer sure what to do with her life decided to leave Gotham. She never confronted Bruce face-to-face about the issue, just left him a goodbye note and her engagement ring. Bruce blamed himself for Carl's death. If only he had been faster, stronger, better. He could have saved him and Andrea would have stayed. Bruce left once more as he felt he still wasn't ready to protect Gotham quite yet. Khuffash Bruce traveled far and wide looking for people to train him. Going through many masters. After a few years he came across Infinity Island, Nanda Parbat, a remote location in the Middle East, home to the League of Assassins. He was found exhausted by the leader of the League of Assassins, Ra's al Ghul. He was taken in by the League and was given the name Khuffash, which translates to "The Bat" in Arabic. He trained long and hard, where he also made allies within Al Sah-him (Oliver Queen) and Nyssa al Ghul, found love in Talia al Ghul, found admiration within Ra's al Ghul, and a foe within Fasil (Slade Wilson). Bruce excelled further and faster than any student Ra's al Ghul has ever had before, this caused Ra's to favor Bruce more than Oliver and Slade. Bruce and Slade became immediate rivals trying to become better than one and other, only causing them to be equals in every form of combat, stealth, and deception. The only thing Bruce could not do, that Slade could, was kill someone in cold-blood. Bruce learned the hard way, that the only way to survive the League of Assassins was the ability to kill. Bruce refused no matter how hard Ra's al Ghul pushed him. However little did Bruce know that Ra's was training him to take over the League after Ra's passes. Bruce later declined the offer, infuriating Ra's who, blind with rage, ordered hi s men to kill Bruce. Slade jumped on the opportunity and lead the charge. Bruce escaped with the help of Oliver Queen. He swore to never return to Nanda Parbat unless absolutely necessary, but his past would eventually catch up with him, multiple times. Batman Begins Crime rates rose exponentially in Gotham City. Mobsters came out from the shadows to let Gotham know they were there and that Gotham belongs to them. Gotham was split up into factions among the Mob Families. The Falcones owned and operated out of the majority of the Diamond District, Maronis owned and operated out of The Bowery, Sionis family owned the Industrial District and mainly operated out of Sionis Steel Mill, Cobblepots owned the remainder of the Diamond District operating out of the Iceberg Lounge, as well as the Bertinellis, Sullivans, and Zuccos. Bruce was tired of these crime families thinking they owned the place. So he took the law into his own hands, and created a guise that was meant to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. He became...The Batman! Powers and Abilities Abilities * Indomitable Will: '''Although he has no superhuman abilities, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will makes him a formidable opponent. This gives him the ability too function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain and allows him to resist most forms of telepathy or mind control. His willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring when necessary. * '''Intimidation: '''It is widely known that Batman possesses the ability to instill fear in others, to the extent that even the people that know him best are still intimidated by him. Batman constantly forces common criminals to flee in terror despite there being no actual evidence that he would kill someone. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman or Wonder Woman fear Batman. His ability to inspire great fear has even impressed the likes of Sinestro. The one-and-only person that Batman does not intimidate is his butler Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred is still capable of seeing the child that Bruce once was. * '''Interrogation: '''Batman is adept in many interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include dangling a person by one leg off of the roof of a building or chaining them upside down and beating them. He usually just uses his plain frightening appearance to extract information. He often says, "Fear is an excellent motivator." That said, Batman has in his darker moments been known to utilize more brutal means of interrogation such as extracting teeth, breaking bones, and mutilation joints beyond recovery. '''Peak Human Conditions: '''Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceed that of an average Olympic level athlete. His Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and coordination are all at peak, or near-peak, perfection. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination... even if he's slowed down a bit with age, you wouldn't dare say it to his face * ''Peak Human Strength: ''Batman regularly bench-presses at least 300 lbs. during his exercise routine. This means, in his prime, he was capable of amazing feats such as knocking a thug through a brick wall. * ''Peak Human Reflexes: ''Bruce's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Green Arrow's arrows in mid-flight when he tried to shoot him. He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. * ''Peak Human Speed: ''In his prime, Bruce could run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. * ''Peak Human Endurance: ''His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity was so great that he could hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. He can survive in the airless vacuum of space for exactly 27 seconds, according to his calculations (untested). * ''Peak Human Agility: ''Batman's main phase of movement is Parkour which he learned in France and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. * '''Acrobatics: '''Though not as talented or skilled as Dick Grayson, Bruce is highly proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. * '''Martial Arts: '''Bruce is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered many forms of martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, and Capoeira. * '''Weaponry: '''Through his League of Assassins training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks, and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. * '''Stealth: '''Again, his League of Assassins training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high-security facilities without being detected. * '''Marksmanship: '''Bruce Wayne is an expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: : '''Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. ** ''Polymath: '' He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, History, Criminal Science, Forensic Sciences, Computer Sciences, Chemistry, Engineering, Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, Slight of Hand, and Medical Sciences. ** ''Photographic Memory: ''Batman has total recall and can remember just about anything in great detail. ** ''Investigation: ''He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. ** ''Multilingualism: '' He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai, Farsi, Atlantean, Kryptonian, Themysciran, and possibly more that he isn't letting on. ** ''Tactical Analysis: ''He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes, relying on his plans and experience to outmaneuver many of his superhuman friends and adversaries. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League, Batman is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians. * '''Leadership: '''He is known for having great leadership. He is the leader of the Bat Family/Batman Incorporated. Also, he leads a successful multi-billion dollar company and charity organization, though he does leave most of the day to day operations to Lucius Fox. * '''Escapology: '''He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a Posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds and remarked afterward that the time was way too slow for him. * '''Driving: '''Bruce is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motorbikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. * '''Tracking: '''Expert in tracking, both in urban and wilderness environments. * '''Disguise: Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. The aliases he has used, which I am aware of, are Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Greg Selkirk, Detective John Hawke, and Mr. Feldermaus. * 'Business Management: '''Bruce Wayne has extensive skills and experience in business management, has a thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as an example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Lex Luthor Paraphernalia * '''Batsuit: '''The costume Batman wears is composed of reinforced Kevlar armor and a small percentage of titanium; it's bulletproof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retardant and insulated. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides, which are used for climbing and to defend against melee attacks. The cape is designed to provide the wearer with controlled gliding functionality with the ability to change directions and heights while in mid-air. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Batman from x-ray powers or x-ray technology, and incorporates an infrared and night visor, auditory sensors and sonar. The mask is accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.), like the utility belt, and integrates a transmitter-receiver device and video. * '''Utility Belt: '''Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt. The utility belt has a button to call his Batmobile. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, torches, a "re-breather" breathing device, and lock-picks. Superman had entrusted Batman with a ring made of Kryptonite, to be used should the Man of Steel ever need to be reined in (due to being mind-controlled by a villain, etc.). The Kryptonite Ring is contained in a lead pocket, in order to shield Batman from its radiations. The belt has also its own automatic security systems. ** '''Batarangs: '''Batman's main choice in weaponry which is a versatile metallic shuriken-based boomerang in the shape of the bat-symbol on his chest. It comes in many different forms such a Remote-Controlled, Sonic, Magnetic, and Seeing-Eye. ** '''Smoke Pellet: '''A thin shell that releases a cloud of smoke * '''The Fleet: '''Batman has many gadgetized vehicles specifically designed by Lucius Fox for a variation of missions. Two of the most notable vehicles are the Batmobile and Batwing, a car and plane. Weaknesses * '''Single-Mindedness: '''Batman's drive to protect Gotham has been used against him on several occasions, most notably when Bane decided to confront Batman only after wearing him down by destroying Arkham Asylum, knowing that his foe would try and capture all the escaped inmates himself and thus push himself to the brink of exhaustion. * '''Loved Ones: '''According to Batman's "Babel Protocol" on himself, his biggest weakness is his loved ones. He considers Alfred, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Barbara, Cassandra, Stephanie, and Selina as his biggest weak-points of all. Trivia and Notes ''Missing Data Links and References Missing Data Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Humans Category:Gotham City Residents Category:Batman, Inc. Members Category:Brentwood Academy Students Category:Justice League Members Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Outsiders Members Category:Sons of Batman Members Category:Prime Era Category:Beyond Era